The invention relates to a process for the compression of data in interferogram images, particularly for imaging Fourier transform spectrometers (FTS) of the Michelson interferometer type (for example, satellite-supported optical sensors for analyzing the earth atmosphere).
Fourier transform spectrometers, which are known from the state of the art, are passive instruments that are used for the spectral analysis of gases, liquids or solids. The satellite-supported Fourier transform spectrometers that are currently in use cannot yet supply any spatial information that is simultaneously generated at the detector (for example, MIPAS on the ENVISAT satellite, IMG on the ADEOS satellite).
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a lossless compression process for interferograms.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the method and apparatus according to the invention, which includes the step of generating characteristic tables for predicted intensities as a function of radius values f(i,j)) on at least one type of preferred axes. Intensity signals of a detector matrix (I(i,j)) are used to implement the invention.